Rabbit's Eye
Part 1 (April 13, 2020, 0903 hrs. - Yokota Air Base, Fussa, Tokyo, Japan) At the recently-freed airbase, a number of CPAF squadrons were transferred here, the Archangel Squadron among them, to reinforce the campaign to liberate northern Japan. In a room, Shido was reading some reports regarding the mysterious Efreet's successes, which he suspect was his little sister Kotori's doing. In the middle of this, Tohka entered the room. Tohka - Uh, Shido? What are you reading? Shido - Just some reports concerning the cream-colored plane that saved us three days ago. I am just wondering about the pilot. Tohka - Who do you think that human is? I wanna know. Shido - Well, after she said 'big brother', I suspect that my little sister is the one who saved us. Tohka - What is her name then? Shido - Her name is Kotori. I was adopted by her family years ago and we lived comfortably ever since. Well, except for one time that a fire broke out in our old home of Tenguu and we can't remember what happened back then. Tohka - You can't...well, we can continue this later then. Maybe we should get something to eat. Shido - I appreciate it. Thank you. Tohka smiled after. Just then, Michael entered the room. Michael - Shido... Shido - Uhm...Michael! Shido noticed him by surprise and the latter continued. Michael - I see you read the papers on what happened three days back. Shido - Yeah. It was just that I know someone before. Michael - You kinda remind me of my mama who once told me something stories like that. Anyway, meet us in the briefing room in a while. Tohka, you're with him also. Tohka - I'll do it. Michael - Thanks. We just hit a little snag with the ops up north. Command has further details about it. Shido - We'll be there. Michael - This will be a little more dangerous than your first mission. So let's be on guard. Michael left shortly after. (0915 hrs. - briefing room) (cue 'Operation') Col. Olsen - Everyone here? Good. I have an announcement to make. The girl Tohka Yatogami; that will be her name, will be assigned as 1st. Lieutenant Itsuka's wingman. So I expect you two to stay close at all times until further notice. Now, on with more pressing matters. The CPAF has encountered radar jamming during their advance to Tenguu City. We believed that a radar station within the Oū Mountains of Fukushima is involved with this interference as we speak and command is expecting it to be destroyed as soon as possible. Your mission is to take out the station so that our ground forces can continue with their advance. Air activity within the Oū Mountains is expected to be light, but once the attack on the jamming site begins, nearby airbases will be alerted due to our presence. Good luck. Part 2 (1020 hrs. - south of the Oū Mountains, Fukushima) At the combat area, the three planes together with Tohka were heading towards the jamming site. Daniel - This is Archangel Squadron, we are approaching the target at bearing 032. Col. Olsen - Roger that, Archangel Squadron. Maintain current course. As they are flying, they noticed that their radars are jammed. Daniel - You see that? That is radar jamming. Shido - Yep, I noticed. Tohka - So, if that 'jamming' thing is gone, we can continue, right? Daniel - That is correct, Princess. Shido - 'Princess'? Michael - That will be her callsign from now on. You two make a great pair in dogfighting. Shido - Thanks, sir. Tohka - I would like to say how honored I am flying with you guys. Daniel - My pleasure. Soon, they noticed a single site. Daniel - Alright, jamming site spotted. Engage at will. Shido - Roger, captain! Tohka and Michael - Roger! As they went closer to the site, Shido armed his rockets and proceeded to aim them though the AA guns began to fire at him in an attempt to fend him off. Once it is determined, he fired them. Shido - Firing rockets! The rockets fired away from their tubes and flew towards the site. It exploded and rendered it useless. Shido - Target down! Col. Olsen - One jamming site down. We're still seeing jamming in the area. Daniel - Good work on taking one out. It looks like they added a few more just to be sure that it is still working. Find them and destroy them. Michael - Archangel 2, roger. Shido - Archangel 3, I copy. Daniel - Princess, stay with Shido. Tohka - Roger. The units split up but Tohka stayed with Shido as ordered. (cue 'The Northern Eye') Radar site - Oū-2- to Oū-1, do you read me? Oū-1 do you read? Michael - You hear that? They are spooked already. Let's hurry up before their fighters come here. Radar site- Command, this is Oū-2! We've lost contact with Oū-1! RLF command - This is Tenguu Command, what is your situation? Radar site - We are under attack by possible CPAF forces! Requesting reinforcements! RLF command - Roger Oū-1. We're sending fighters to your location. Hold on until they arrive. Radar site - Hurry up! If they don't get here soon, there will be nothing left in this area but a pile of rubble! As Daniel began to start his attack run, he armed his bombs and aligned the projected impact area to the target. As with Shido, there are AA guns there but a SAM site was guarding it as well. Daniel maneuvered just as missiles and bullets try to shoot him down. Shortly after, he returned to the target to finish it. Daniel - Bomb away! The bomb is released and began to glide to the target. When it touched the site, it exploded, rendering the site useless. Daniel - Enemy site down! Radar site - Oū-4 is hit! Michael began his run also. Michael experienced what Daniel did during his run and soon after, he managed to aim for the site. Michael - Pickle! The bomb was dropped with similar results. Michael - Got one! Radar site - Oū-3 is gone! Where are our reinforcements?! RLF squadron - Gray One to Oū-2, we're on our way! Shido and Tohka then head for the last site. Unlike the others, there are fighters guarding the site, making it heavily defended. Shido - Princess, I'll distract the fighters. You take care of the site. Tohka - I'm on it. Shido then armed his air-to-air missiles to keep the fighters busy. He then started a dogfight with them. RLF pilot - Red 3 to Leader, bandit behind you. Turn and evade. Shido then aimed his missile at the plane and proceeded to fire. Shido - Fox 2 The missile then hit the plane a few seconds later. RLF pilot - Damn, it's no use! I'm hit! Shido then see some fighters chasing him, alongside most of the ground defenses that are shooting at his as well. He continued distracting the fighters while Tohka closed in on the site. Tohka - I'm getting closer. Once she managed to get clear of the defensed, she unleashed an energy wave at it, effectively destroying it. Shido saw it as well. Shido - One site down! Princess did it! Tohka - Glad it's not here anymore. He also noticed that the jamming is gone. Shido - Archangel 3 to AWACS, no jamming detected. We're in the clear. Col. Olsen - Roger Archangel 3. Regroup with the others. Shido - Roger. The two then flew off back to the other two planes. Daniel - The jamming is gone and the RLF are spooked. Well done, everybody. Shido - Thanks, cap. We just encountered some fighters. Four kills in my scorecard today. Michael - That reminds me. Shido, you became an ace now. Shido - Thank you, Archangel 2. Tohka - Uh, what is an 'ace'? Michael - It's a term that is given to people who shot down five or more planes. That's what an 'ace' is. Tohka - Oh, I see. Thank you for teaching me. Michael - Your welcome. I'll teach you some other terms later on when we get back. Just then, Shido noticed something on his radar. Shido - Uh, guys. I think we have a contact here. Daniel - Is it an enemy? Shido - I don't know. We'll check. Daniel - Good idea. We'll cover you. Shhido proceeded to head for the unknown entity. When he got close, he noticed a mainly green F-16C Fighting Falcon flying southwest. He was also surprised to see a red dot on the right and a pettern that looks like a patch on tbe left. Shido - I don't think it's an enemy. No markings on its airframe except for some 'pirate'-theme noseart, but I'll try to contact that guy. He then radioed the plane. Shido - Unidentified aircraft, this is Shido Itsuka of the Archangel Squadron. You are entering the combat zone. Alter course to 180 and proceed to 2000 meters. We'll escort you to base. The plane didn't respond. Tohka - Is it responding? Shido - No, not yet. He tried to do it again. Shido - Unidentified aircraft, do you read... He then heard some signals from the other end. Unknown - ...hello... Shido - I can hear it, but it sounds like the voice of a young girl. Unknown - ...need...help...can't fly much further... Just then, Daniel radioed Shido. Daniel - Archangel 3, we've spotted the reinforcements that are trying to come here. Looks like they're here for payback. Get the plane back to Yokota! Distract the RLF! Shido - Roger! Daniel - All units, clear for intercept! (cue 'Transparent Blue') The planes then split up to engage the fighters. RLF pilot - We have confirmation of the CPAF flight. All units, engage. The RLF split up as well to engage their enemy. Shortly after, a dogfight was under way. RLF pilot - Watch it. There's the Spirit with them. As the two factions go head-to-head, Shido set his sights on one of the jets aiming for one of his wingman. Michael - I have a bandit on my six! Shido - I'm on him! The RLF plane shot a missile at Michael, but he evaded it. Shido fired some bursts of his cannons in response though it mostly missed. Michael - Watch it, Archangel 3! Enemy at your six o' clock! Shido - Yeah, noticed. Shido then armed his missile and got a tone. Shido - Fox 2! The missile flew toward the enemy plane and exploded upon contact. Shido - I got him! He then maneuvered immediately to escape his pursuers as they fired missiles and guns just to shoot him down. RLF pilot - I see one with the winged emblem! RLF pilot - It's them, the Archangels! Daniel armed his cannon and began to chase one of the RLF planes. Tight maneuvering were utilized both pilots to evade and maintain aim. The chase continues as they fight in a cat-and-mouse-style act. One of the RLF planes then chased after the green F-16, prompting Tohka to go after him. Tohka - Hope you are alright. She then began to use her Angel against the enemy plane. When he noticed it, he fired a missile at the F-16C and turned hard immediately after. Luckily though, the F-16C evaded as well, prompting Tohka to launch an energy shot at the rear of the enemy plane. The attack hit it, tearing the rear apart and exploding immediately after. Tohka - I got him! I GOT HIM! Suddenly, more planes arrived to take both the plane and the Spirit down. Tohka - Uhh, Shido... Shido - I'm on it. He then chased an RLF plane. The others also did the same. RLF pilot - This is Black 2, get him off me! Shido - Not yet...there. He fired his last missile. Shido - Fox 2! The missile hit the plane. RLF pilot - I can't hold on! Ejecting! Shido - That guy is done for but there are some fighters chasing me. Tohka, can you take care of them? Tohka - Alright. Be careful. Shido then turned as hard as possible to evade while Tohka tries to get a clean shot at the fighters. As soon as she got one, she unleashed another energy attack on the planes. They were all shot down. Tohka - Those humans don't know what I'm wielding. Shido - Alright Tohka, stand down. They're not going to harm us anymore. The fight was over, leaving the Archangels and the lone Falcon as the winners. They did not hesitate to form back with the Falcon. Col. Olsen - All enemy fighters shot down. You're clear. Daniel - Whew! That's a good fight. Everyone alright? Michael - This is Archangel 2, I'm fine. Some bullet holes in my right wing but it should be flyable. Shido - So do I, sir. Tohka - Me too. Daniel - How's the Falcon? Shido - No damage so far. It should be able to fly to Yokota. Daniel - Good. Alright, let's go home. Part 3 (1110 hrs. - Yokota Air Base, Fussa, Tokyo, Japan) Back at Yokota, the Archangel Team were heading to the hangar where the mysterious Falcon is housed. When they got there, they saw a blue-haired girl staring at the plane. Shido - Hey. You're the pilot that flew this, right? Unknown girl - Yes. Yes I am. Daniel - Speaking of which, what happened to your radio? We can't hear you clearly. Unknown girl - My radio was experiencing technical difficulties so I had Yoshinon try to take care of it. Michael - 'Yoshinon'? Unknown girl - Yes, she's an AI program in my plane. She tries to help me feel happy even though I'm alone. Michael - I see. Shido - Can you tell us your name? Your radio didn't work so why not we greet ourselves a little. Unknown girl - You see, my name is Yoshino. Daniel - It's an honor meeting you, Yoshino. I'm Captain Daniel Ortara. Michael - Michael McCloud, second-in-command. Shido - Shido Itsuka. Tohka - And I am Tohka Yatogami. Nice to meet you. Yoshino - Thank you. She smiled immediately after. Tohka - So, maybe you want to visit us someday? Yoshino - Oh, yes. I can bring along Yoshinon. Shido - She is technically inside the plane thought. You probably have something to carry her in a pocket-sized device, correct? Yoshino - Well, I have a puppet that can move by itself. I created it so that Yoshino can express her emotions. Shido - That's a good thing you did. Yoshino - Yes. Thank you. (1120 hrs. - briefing room) (cue 'Result') Col. Olsen - Thank's to you, the jamming sites were eliminated and no interference was detected. The ground forces are now advancing towards Tenguu City as we speak. It will be a matter of hours until they reach the outskirts. I'm expecting you people to prepare for a night mission once the order is given. For now, get some rest. We have a long night ahead. (End)